


Five Times Jester Lavorre Asked To Be Kissed And That One Time She Didn't

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M, Jester kisses a lot of people, Kissing, Widojest - Freeform, lots of feels, slight spoiler for episode 121, the mighty nein are more or less helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	Five Times Jester Lavorre Asked To Be Kissed And That One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> All this talk of kissing in the widojest server had me like "djbcköadjsbökbj"   
> ANYWAY, Jester Lavorre deserves to be kissed, pass it on!

**1.**

„Would you kiss me?“

It was funny, how she had spent almost an entire year working up to this question, and now that Fjord was leaning in, expression soft and maybe a little bit nervous, Jester wasn’t sure what to think. The anticipation she thought she should have been feeling was nowhere near to be found, and even though it felt nice to have his lips pressing against hers, that was about it.

Was this how kisses were supposed to feel? The first one they had shared obviously hadn’t counted, even though she had thought it did. Or well, maybe she had just wanted it to count, but even then, there had been more passion behind that than behind this kiss. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it wasn’t the firework she had expected, and for a moment she almost wanted to scold herself, because maybe those fireworks and butterflies were things that really only happened in books, she didn’t have the experience to say.

“Jester? Everything okay?” Fjord’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she blinked, looking up at him for a moment. The kiss was over, and Jester had spent the better part of it contemplating on how it was supposed to feel.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She offered a smile, taking a step back. Maybe this really was how it was supposed to feel. Maybe the excitement she had felt when she had developed a crush on him was just that, the excitement of a crush, and maybe things changed when you actually fell in love, maybe kissing was more about being comfortable. “Good night Fjord, and...thank you.” This definitely wasn’t what she had been expecting, and it was possible that she would simply have to conduct further experiments to figure this thing out.

**2.**

Usually, Jester would have knocked on her mother’s door and slipped inside, her head resting in the other’s lap as she asked her about love and feelings and all the things she didn’t quite understand yet, but Marion was thousands of miles away, and so this would simply have to do.

“Veth, can you kiss me?” She should have known that, with Veth, there wouldn’t be many questions asked. The other woman had always been rather impulsive, and they were best friends, so if Jester wanted something then it was done, no further questions asked. Still, she hadn’t quite been prepared for the way Veth grabbed her face and pulled her in to press their lips together.

It was definitely a different kind of kiss, and there was a rush of adrenaline that accompanied it that Jester hadn’t experienced before, but she highly suspected that it came from the fact that Veth had basically ambushed her. She found herself blinking again as they pulled apart, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Now, do you want to tell me why we did that or...?” She looked like she would have been fine not knowing either, really, and Jester couldn’t quite help the chuckle that fell from her lips in response.

“I am...conducting an experiment. Possibly, maybe.” She then nodded, making a mental note that, while there still hadn’t been any fireworks or butterflies, she definitely wasn’t opposed to kissing other women, which was something noteworthy on its own.   
“Well,” Veth chuckled then, “Glad I could be of service.”

3.

“I’m...wait...what?” Yasha looked positively confused where she was sitting cross legged in front of Jester. They had both taken up watch, and it had been a few days since she had asked Veth to kiss her, so she figured it would make sense to continue with one of the two people that probably had the most experience in kissing other woman, and when Yasha had offered to take the first watch, Jester had jumped at the chance.

“I was wondering if you’d kiss me. You know, for science and all.” While there was something intimidating about Yasha’s presence, she was also a calming constant in their lives, and Jester had always felt comfortable around the other woman, so she imagined kissing her was going to feel just like that. She just wondered whether it was the same kind of comfort she had felt while kissing Fjord, or if there was going to be a difference.

Yasha was a lot less forward than Veth, however, like she was still processing the information that Jester had just presented to her. “I don’t know if...” She began, but then trailed off, and Jester found herself biting her lip.  
“You don’t have to...I just...I was trying to figure out how it’s supposed to feel, you know? When you really like someone, and when it’s just friends.” Because while she had talked about kisses with people before, it wasn’t quite the same when she didn’t really have much to compare it to.

“Right. No. Hold on,” Yasha shifted slightly as she leaned forward, and Jester found herself stilling, watching until the other woman was too close to keep focus. Holding her breath, she eventually felt Yasha’s lips on the corner of her own and noted that they were much softer than Fjord’s or Veth’s had been for some reason. There was more of an anticipation this time, with Jester holding her breath until Yasha had pulled back.

“Did that help?” She then asked, and Jester, who could feel a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, noticed that her lips were curved into a smile.

“Yes, very.” She chuckled with a nod, “Thank you Yasha!”

**4.**

“I’m afraid I won’t be of much help, Jester. I don’t quite have the experience.” Caduceus chuckled from where he sat, a cup of tea in hand, which he handed over to her, before picking up another one for himself.

“I know but...I just wondered, because you know, I know you’re definitely just a friend, and it would be a good comparison to have to the actual thing,” She replied, like she knew what _‘the actual thing’_ was. Up until this point she had compared every kiss she’s had to the one with Fjord, and most of them had made her feel pretty similar. Veth’s kiss had been more exciting, but it wasn’t the kind of excitement she had always expected from a kiss, and probably been more due to the surprise and little to no hesitation on her best friend’s part. Yasha’s kiss had made her feel just as comfortable, which in turn had set the wheels in her head in motion, because while she adored Yasha, Jester was pretty sure that she didn’t want to be in a relationship with the other woman.

“Like...I don’t really know what it’s supposed to feel like, you know? It’s always such a big deal in books, but then people say that it’s not like it’s in the books in real life, but when I ask them how it feels they only ever tell me that _I will know_. Like...how am I supposed to know what it should feel like if I don’t know anything about it?” It was confusing, to say the least. Was it supposed to strike her like lighting once she kissed the right person? And did that mean that she simply hadn’t kissed the right person yet? Or was that another thing that had been made up by the books? But then again, how did the people who wrote those books knew, if they hadn’t experienced it before? Their accounts would have to be based on true events, at least to some extent, right?

The frown on Jester’s face faded in an instant when she felt Caduceus’ lips pressing a soft kiss against her temple, before pulling back with a smile.

“You’ll figure it out,” He then nodded, raising the cup of tea to his lips. “I have no doubt about that.”

**5.**

“Look, I’m all for experimenting,” Beau agreed with a nod from where she was standing, unwrapping the bandages from her hands. There was sweat dripping down her temple and Jester had half a mind to leave her to her own devices when she had first found the other woman opening the door, but Beau had nodded for her to come in, so she had stepped across the threshold and waited for her friend to finish up. “But I’m not entirely sure you’re going to find what you’re looking for here. I mean,” She turned to face Jester, “Unless there was anyone else here you had a crush on, which I figured you would have known. Kissing people you aren’t emotionally involved in can be fun, but if you’re looking for love and that person is the right one, then you’ll know,”

“See, everyone keeps saying that.” Jester huffed, shaking her head. “But how am I supposed to know what I should be feeling, if I’ve never felt it before?” It was becoming a little frustrating to be honest, because despite her variety of experiments, she hadn’t really made any progress.

Suddenly Beau was in her space though, one hand placed against the wall next to Jester’s face as she leaned in close. “I know it sounds like bullshit, but trust me, you’ll know.” And with that she was leaning in even closer, her other hand cupping Jester’s cheek as she kissed her. It was more sensual than any of the other kisses had been, slower too, and yet there were no fireworks. It was definitely more heated than comfortable, like a combination of the way Veth and Fjord had kissed her, but before she could think about it any further, Beau had already pulled back, lips curved into a slight grin.

“I’m just saying, it’s cool to kiss people that don’t make you feel like you wanna run off and get married right this instant, as long as you’re both cool with it. It doesn’t always have to be true love on the first try.” She then added, and even though Jester understood that sentiment, she was beginning to think that the fireworks were what she wanted, because being comfortable was nice, but it wasn’t all she wanted to be.

“Yeah, I guess.” She nodded eventually, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment as she glanced back at Beau. “Thanks,”

**+1**

Caleb was the only one left to conclude her experiment, and it wasn’t like Jester didn’t have the opportunity to ask him, and yet she had chickened out every time she had approached him. There was something about the prospect of kissing him that made her nervous.

The thought of him bending down to press their lips together, his fingers caressing her cheek, made her stomach flutter and it was becoming increasingly hard to look at him without actually blushing.

Jester didn’t know when it had started, it seemed so sudden and yet it felt like such a familiar feeling, one she might not have been paying enough attention to before. It was a feeling that had caused them to sit side by side in the dome as they kept watch, a silence having fallen over them while Caleb went through his spell book and Jester sat on her hands, trying to come up with the right words to bring up the kissing.

Why was it so hard to ask him? There hadn’t been any hesitation asking the rest of her friends, but then again Jester also hadn’t thought about any of them saying no. Or if she had, then it hadn’t seemed like a big deal. What if Caleb said no, though? What if he didn’t want to kiss her? And why was that such a big deal?

The sight hat escaped her lips seemed to catch his attention though, because Jester felt him shift beside her, putting down the book to look at her. “Everything okay there?”

Jester wasn’t quite sure what made her do it then, but since her words were failing her, she found herself leaning forward to press her lips against his. Her heart was beating right out of her chest and she could feel her hands shaking ever so slightly as she twisted them into his shirt.

Her head was spinning, and it took her mind a moment to catch up with what was actually happening, but once it did, she quickly pulled back, her entire face flushed purple. “Oh God, I’m sorry.” She muttered, “I’m sorry I didn’t...I was just...” She could feel the panic rising up in her chest, but then Caleb caught her eyes, and Jester froze in place. They were kind and soft as he leaned in, and she instantly felt the panic dissolve. It was replaced by her heart stumbling in her chest as she almost automatically leaned in again, like she was gravitating towards him without even trying to.

There was a warmth that flowed from her chest through her entire body as she watched Caleb reach out to cup her cheek, his eyes searching hers for any sort of hesitation, but finding none, before he leaned in to bring their lips together once more.

And Jester almost laughed, because there they were, the fireworks that exploded into butterflies as they kissed, causing her heart to beat right out of her chest again as she gasped, pushing herself closer without even noticing, her arms wrapping around his neck as she almost effortlessly slipped into his lap. It was warm and comfortable, but it also made her feel giddy and excited, like she could be doing this for hours on end and never get tired of it.

“So, that was unexpected.” Caleb muttered eventually, and it was followed by a small chuckle as they pulled apart for air, but Jester only shook her head. “You know what, it really wasn’t,” She then added with a chuckle of her own, before leaning in to kiss him once more.


End file.
